The invention relates to high power planar transformers.
Efforts to reduce the size of power supplies and DC-DC converters is ongoing. Magnetic transformer and inductor components are an important class of components used in these power supplies and are generally the most difficult to miniaturize. Recently, so called "planar magnetic components" (e.g., transformers and inductors) with low-profiles including those fabricated with flexible circuit and multilayer printed circuit board (PCB) technologies are being used in applications where space is limited.